Only You
by Yunjae Rei
Summary: Yunho dan Jaejoong adalah polisi yang bekerjasama menumpas kelompok mafia. Bisakah keduanya menjadi patner yang baik? Atau mungkin lebih dari sekedar patner?
1. Chapter 1

FF yunjae/Only You #1

Genre : Romance, action, etc

.

.

Seorang namja berpakaian seragam hitam sedang memakan makanannya dengan lahap. Ditangan kanannya tampak memegang sebuah sandwich berisi daging dan keju. Ia terus mengunyah dan sesekali meneguk kotak susu yang ada disamping kotak bento yang dibawanya.

"Kenapa tidak menjawan telponku hyung?" namja bertubuh jangkung membawa laptop kecilnya dan duduk didepan namja yang sedang asyik makan itu.

"..."

"Hyung, sampai kapan kau akan mendiamkanku?" namja bernama Changmin itu mulai kesal dengan sikap dingin hyungnya. "Dulu kita berteman dengan sangat baik, tapi semenjak kematian Pimpinan Kim.."

Changmin tak melanjutkan ucapannya begitu menyadari tatapan dingin Jaejoong padanya. "Akuu.. aku hanya ingin bilang. Bahwa bukan kau saja yang kehilangan orang tua karena kebiadaban 'Black Rose', tapi aku dan Juns..."

_**Prankk~**_

Jaejoong membuang kotak bentonya hingga menimbulkan suara berdenting diatas lantai. Untungnya, markas kepolisian saat itu terlihat agak sepi dari biasanya kecuali beberapa pengawal dan penjaga keamanan. Jam dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul satu pagi kala itu.

"Kau tidak merasakan seperti apa yang kurasakan, Changmin!" tangan Jaejoong mengepal, matanya mulai memerah. "Kau tidak melihat ummamu diperkosa didepan matamu! Kau tidak melihat jasad appamu dibuang begitu saja kedalam jurang!"

Air mata Jaejoong mengalir, gigi bergemeletuk menahan amarahnya. "Dan kau tidak melihat kakak laki-lakimu dibunuh dan diseret dijalanan.."

Jaejoong bangkit dari kursinya, ia bersiap-siap menuju kamarnya yang terletak di asrama kepolisian. Jaejoong yang sekarang adalah anak yatim piatu. Ia baru saja kehilangan kedua orang tuanya beberapa bulan lalu karena dibunuh oleh mafia Jepang yang sangat kejam.

Kini ia sebatang kara. Jaejoong yang biasanya periang kini berubah menjadi pendiam dan sering melalaikan tugasnya.

"Maaf jika kau merasa aku ikut campur dalam kehidupanmu! Aku hanya ingin bilang.."

Jaejoong mengentikan langkah kakinya saat Changmin mengatakan sesuatu dibelakangnya.

"Besok kau tak boleh absen! Pimpinan yang baru sudah ditunjuk oleh pusat! Dia akan datang besok pagi untuk upacara pengangkatan.."

"Jadi pihak pusat sudah mencarikan pengganti appaku, eoh?" Jaejoong merasakan sakit didalam dadanya, "Semudah itu mereka melupakan kematian appaku yang sudah mengabdi selama dua puluh tahun untuk kepolisian Korea!?"

Changmin menatap punggung bergetar Jaejoong. "Dia kepala pasukan keamanan dari Amerika yang sudah sangat berpengalaman! Meski dia pindahan dari Amerika, dia tetap warga negara Korea dan memiliki darah korea ditubuhnya! Jadi kau tidak boleh tidak datang.."

Jaejoong melongos kesal, "Aku tidak akan menganggapnya pimpinanku.."

Iapun melenggang pergi dan kembali kedalam kamarnya. Sementara Changmin hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala melihat kelakuan namja yang pernah menjadi sahabatnya itu.

"Kau benar-benar berubah! Kau yang sekarang.. sudah tidak kukenali lagi.."

.

.

Para pasukan kepolisian Seoul dan kemiliteran Korea bersama-sama menyambut kedatangan pimpinan baru mereka yang akan diresmikan pagi ini diatas lapangan kehormatan yang telah dipersiapkan dengan sangat baik.

Mereka semua memberi hormat dan ucapan selamat atas terpilihan pimpinan yang baru. Sosok yang sangat muda, namja yang akan memimpin mereka bahkan belum mencapai usia tiga puluh tahun. Tapi sikap dan kewibawaannya membuat siapa saja tampak kagum dan terpesona olehnya.

"Silahkan pimpinan Jung! Kita akan memasuki markas kepolisian dimana Anda dan anak buah Anda akan bekerja.." Kepala pasukan militer Korea membimbing seorang pemuda tampan untuk masuk.

Mereka melihat-lihat sekeliling ruangan, dari interior, fasilitas sampai sistem kerja yang ada disana. Semuanya terjaga dan terancang dengan baik.

"Dan mereka berenam.." Kepala pasukan itu menunjuk Changmin dan teman-temannya. "Adalah anak buah Anda yang telah menjadi agen terbaik selama empat tahun berturut-turut.."

"Hormat kami, pimpinan Jung.."

Changmin dan teman-temannya memberi hormat pada Yunho. Tapi namja tampan bermata musang itu hanya mengerutkan dahinya kebingungan.

"Kau bilang ada enam? Kenapa yang kulihat hanya lima?"

Changmin menyadari itu. Ia hanya menunduk tak berdaya.

"Dimana agen Kim jaejoong?" kepala pasukan menanyai Changmin, "Kau yang paling dekat dengan Jaejoong, dimana dia sekarang?"

"Mianhae, pimpinan. Tapi agen Kim Jaejoong..." Changmin tak meneruskan ucapannya. Karena ia tahu jika Jaejoong masih mengurung dirinya didalam kamar asramanya. "Menolak untuk datang.."

.

.

"Crasssshh..." bunyi Shower terdengar dari dalam sebuah kamar mandi. Air shower itu terus menimpa sesosok tubuh telanjang yang sedang terpuruk diatas lantai kamar mandi. Isak tangis terdengar dari bibirnya.

"Hiks.. hiks.. ummaa.." jaejoong membiarkan wajahnya tertimpa air hangat yang terus membasahi tubuh telanjangnya. "Appa... hiks.."

Bayangan para anggota mafia yang tiba-tiba datang dan menembak seisi rumahnya membuat Jaejoong bergidik. Padahal appa dan dirinya adalah seorang agen kepolisian, tapi mereka berdua tidak cukup kuat untuk melawan komplotan mafia itu. Hingga akhirnya, Jaejoongpun dipaksa untuk melihat semua kebiadapan itu.

Ummanya diperkosa didepan matanya, sedangkan appanya.. appanya meninggal setelah disiksa dan mayatnya dibuang kedalam jurang. Dan dirinya..

Dirinya..

"Hiks.." Jaejoong meraih sabun cair dan menggosok-gosokkannya ketubuhnya sendiri dengan kasar. "Kotor.. hiks.."

"Tubuh ini kotor.." Jaejoong terus menggosok-gosok tubuh putih nan mulusnya sampai lecet dan terluka. Ia benar-benar benci dengan dirinya sendiri yang berhasil dilecehkan oleh para mafia itu.

"Hiks.. kotor! KOTORRRR!" Jaejoong melempar tempat sabun cairnya hingga memecahkan cermin yang memantulkan bayangan tubuh Jaejoong.

_**Prank~**_

**.**

**.**

Seorang namja manis dengan pipi gembulnya membuka pintu ruang kerja Yunho. Ia berikan tumpukan map yang berisi kasus-kasus terbaru yang sedang ditangani pihak kepolisian.

"Ini yang kau butuhkan pimpinan!" namja manis berambut lurus itu tersenyum pada Yunho, "Apa kau butuh kopi lagi? Atau mungkin teh?"

"Tidak, Junsu! Tapi bisa kau panggilkan Changmin kesini?"

"Tentu!" Junsu membungkuk sedikit dan berbalik keluar.

Yunho segera membuka sebuah map yang terletak paling atas. Ketika membukanya, foto Jaejoonglah yang pertama kali ia dapatkan.

"Lagi-lagi Kim jaejoong?" Yunho mengambil foto Jaejoong saat pertama kali masuk kepolisian. Wajah cantik berbalut topi dan seragam kepolisian Seoul berwarna hitam itu terlihat aneh dimatanya. Jaejoong terlalu cantik untuk jenis pekerjaan seperti ini. Ia lebih terlihat seperti model atau artis kalangan atas.

Sedangkan potongan artikel koran berada ditangan kiri Yunho.

_**Pembantaian sadis atas Kim Soo Hyun dan Keluarganya.**_

_**Jenasah Pimpinan kepolisian Kim Soo Hyun ditemukan didalam jurang yang berada tak jauh dari kediaman milik keluarga Kim yang terkenal mewah. Istrinya ditemukan meninggal dengan kondisi mengenaskan setelah pemerkosaan yang dilakukan oleh sekelompok mafia asal Jepang 'Black Rose'. Satu-satunya saksi mata yang masih hidup adalah putera kedua Kim yang ditemukan pingsan dengan beberapa luka dikepalanya...**_

Yunho tidak melanjutkan membaca artikel lama itu. Yunho sudah tahu tentang kasus ini dan ia sudah mempelajarinya belakangan ini.

"Kenapa Changmin tidak juga kemari?" Yunho mulai tampak geram, iapun memutuskan untuk keluar dari ruangannya dan melihat apa yang dilakukan Changmin. Tapi ketika melihat kelima anak buahnya sedang fokus menatap seseorang dengan jas musim dingin dan syal merah panjang yang dibalut hingga menutupi dagu dan lehernya, Yunho akhirnya terenyak.

'_Dia lebih cantik dari yang apa yang kulihat di foto'_

"Jae, kau tidak boleh gegabah! Mereka bisa melakukan hal yang lebih sadis dari apa yang telah kau alami.." Changmin mencoba mencegah Jaejoong. Ia benar-benar peduli pada namja cantik itu.

"Aku tidak akan dapat apa-apa jika aku tetap berada disini! Aku akan mencari info tentang mereka dengan caraku sendiri.." Jaejoong menampik tangan Changmin dan hendak berjalan keluar jika suara Yunho tidak mengganggunya.

"Jadi kau yang bernama Kim Jaejoong?"

Jaejoong berbalik dan menatap wajah Yunho dengan dingin.

"Jadi ini putera dari pimpinan Kim?" Yunho mengetuk-ngetuk jemarinya dan mulai duduk dengan santai diatas meja Changmin. "Kim jaejoong! Agen paling teladan selama empat tahun berturut-turut tapi tidak datang ke upacara penerimaanku sebagai pimpinan baru!"

Yunho tersenyum mengejek, "Apa karena kau putera dari pimpinan Kim, maka kau bisa seenaknya keluar masuk markas kepolisian?"

Jaejoong menggeram marah, ia segera mengambil secangkir teh yang ada dimeja changmin dan menyiramkan kewajah Yunho.

_**Splashh~**_

Wajah dan rambut Yunho basah seketika. Membuat semua orang yang berada disana merasa sesak dan tak bisa bernafas dengan normal.

"Jaga ucapanmu!" Jaejoong hendak melanjutkan jalannya tapi tangan Yunho tiba-tiba mencengkram lengan kirinya dan menariknya memasuki ruang kerja atasannya itu.

"YAA! LEPASKAN AKU!"

Yunho menarik Jaejoong dan menjatuhkan namja cantik itu diatas sofa ruang kerjanya. Dengan cepat, ia segera mengunci dan menarik semua jendela ruangannya agar tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa mengintip.

"Kau tidak pantas menjadi pemimpin! Kau sangat kasar dan arogan.." Jaejoong menyentuh lengan kirinya yang terasa kebas.

"Aku bisa melakukan lebih dari ini jika saja kau adalah agen bawahanku di Amerika sana, Kim Jaejoong!" Yunho segera merebahkan dirinya diatas sofa sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam saku celana hitamnya.

"Aku bisa saja menelanjangimu dan mengirimkan tubuhmu keruang pemeriksaan karena kau berani menyiram pimpinanmu!"

Jaejoong segera menjauhi Yunho dan duduk di atas sofa yang lain. Kedua tangannya bergetar hebat saat mendengar kata-kata 'telanjang' dari Yunho.

Menyadari mimik wajah Jaejoong berubah, Yunhopun melunak.

"Aku tahu apa yang terjadi pada keluargamu! Aku sudah mendapatkan detail kasusnya kecuali satu hal.." Yunho mendekati jaejoong hingga wajahnya hanya berjarak beberapa senti. "Apa yang sudah mereka lakukan padamu?"

"Kenapa kau tak menceritakan apa yang mafia itu lakukan padamu?" Yunho mencengkram kedua bahu Jaejoong, "Kenapa kau tak mengatakannya pada polisi? Apa mereka melakukan sesuatu yang buruk?"

Jaejoong menggeleng, bibirnya bergetar. "Tidak! Tidak adaaa!"

"Apa mereka menyakitimu? Atau mereka menyiksamu?" Yunho terus mengintrogasi jaejoong hingga namja cantik itu tampak depresi dan frustasi. Bayangan kejadian saat itu kini berkelabat dikepalanya, "Atau mereka telah menyentuh dan melakukan sesuatu yang tidak-tidak?"

"TIDAK! TIDAKKKK!" suara teriakan dan jeritan Jaejoong membuat Changmin dan kawan-kawannya tersentak kaget, mereka semua segera berebutan untuk menguping didepan pintu ruang kerja Yunho.

Jaejoong mendorong tubuh Yunho dan berlari keluar dengan isak tangis dari bibirnya. Membuat Changmin, Junsu, dan lainnya terpental kaget hingga jatuh terduduk diatas lantai.

"Jaejoong, kau kenapa?" Changmin menatap punggung jaejoong yang bergetar. Ia tampak sangat terpukul. Lalu mata Changmin kini menatap kearah Yunho dengan rasa kesal. "Apa yang pemimpin lakukan padanya?"

"Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa?"

"Tapi kenapa dia menangis?"

Yunho hanya menaikan sedikit bahunya. Lalu iapun melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang tertunda. Meski terkesan dingin dan arogan, diam-diam Yunho terus memikirkan namja cantik itu. Ia merasa bersalah.

'_Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padamu? Apa yang sudah mereka lakukan?'_

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan malam, seharusnya Yunho sudah pulang. Tapi ia masih tetap berada didalam ruangannya.

"Pimpinan! Maaf saya pulang lebih dulu.." Changmin meminta ijin pada Yunho.

"Apa kau yang terakhir diluar?"

"Iya, pimpinan! Pimpinan juga harus menyimpan tenaga untuk besok, alangkah baiknya pimpinan ikut pulang dan melanjutkan pekerjaan besok pagi.."

Yunho mengangguk, "Aku akan pulang sebentar lagi.."

"Baik. Sampai jumpa besok pimpinan.."

Yunho kembali mengecheck jam tangannya. Ia ingin pulang tapi ada satu pikiran yang mengganjalnya sejak tadi. "Lebih baik aku menemuinya.."

.

.

Jaejoong keluar dari taksinya dan menatap bangunan asrama kepolisian didepan sana. "Ini! Terimakasih pak.."

Iapun berjalan lunglai sambil memainkan ponselnya. Jaejoong menghabiskan dirinya didalam bar sejak tadi. Sekarang, ia agak sedikit mabuk.

"Hmm.. dasar brengsek.." Jaejoong terus memaki-maki sambil berjalan menuju kamarnya, "Awas jika dia berani menyentuhku sekali lagi.."

Namja cantik itu berjalan agak sempoyongan. Bibirnya tak berhenti ngedumel, "Pimpinan brengsek! Sampai kapanpun aku tak akan menuruti perintahmu.. _huggh_.. Kau itu seperti kecoak, lalat, nyamuk.. _hughh_.."

Jaejoong cegukan. Ia hendak mengambil kunci kamarnya dari dalam saku celananya, tapi seseorang yang tiba-tiba berdiri didepannya membuat kunci itu jatuh kelantai.

"Sudah puas maki-makinya?" Yunho tiba-tiba saja muncul dari balik dinding. "Aku sudah menunggumu selama tiga jam dan kini harus mendengar segala makianmu! Kau benar-benar bawahan terbaikku, Jae!"

Jaejoong melangkah mundur, "Kenapa kau ada disini?"

"Hmm.. menurutmu?" Yunho mengambil kunci yang terjatuh dilantai dan membuka kamar Jaejoong dan masuk begitu saja.

"YAA! Kenapa kau tidak sopan sekali?" Jaejoong ikut masuk dan berusaha menarik Yunho keluar. "Pergi! Ini kamar pribadiku!"

"Tidak mau! Aku mau secangkir kopi!" Yunho menolak tapi jaejoong tetap menarik-narik lengannya. "Kim JAEJOONG!"

Yunho tak sengaja mendorong jaejoong keranjang, tapi karena tangan jaejoong masih berada dilengannya. Iapun ikut terdorong dan jatuh diatas tubuh jaejoong.

"Arrkkhh!" jaejoong merasa kaget saat tertimpa badan besar Yunho. Ia tercengang saat melihat mata Yunho persis berada didepan bibirnya. Mata mereka saling membelalak lebar, dengan cepat Yunho menarik dirinya sendiri.

"Maaf, aku tak sengaja.." Yunho merapihkan jasnya. Ia tampak kikuk melihat tubuh Jaejoong yang masih tak bergerak diatas ranjang. "Aku mau kopi! Aku akan membuat sendiri.."

Yunho berjalan memasuki dapur mini didalam kamar jaejoong. Disana ada _coffe maker_ dan beberapa pilihan kopi yang membuat Yunho sangat senang.

"Kau penggemar kopi juga rupanya.." yunho memilih jenis kopi kesukaannya, "Kau suka kopi putih?" tanya Yunho kikuk saat melihat Jaejoong masih terdiam diatas ranjang meski dia sedang merapihkan pakaiannya.

"Aku akan membuat dua!" Yunhopun menyeduh kopi itu.

"Ada urusan apa kau datang kesini?" jaejoong membuka lemari pakaiannya, ia berniat mengganti baju didalam kamar mandi.

"Aku hanya teringat dengan pertengkaran kita tadi pagi.." Yunho mengaduk-ngaduk kopinya dan menambahkan sesendok coklat bubuk, "Aku mau minta maaf.."

Yunho menyerutup kopinya dan memilih duduk diatas ranjang. Karena tidak ada sofa disana.

"Kau pria brengsek!" jaejoong sudah keluar dari kamar mandi dan memakai pakaian santainya. Kaos putih dan celana jeans bocel. "Aku membencimu.."

Yunho tertawa kecil, "Aku hanya mengintrogasimu sebentar dan kau sudah mengataiku brengsek?"

"Kau menyakiti lenganku!" Jaejoong tampak kesal.

"Astaga! Kau bukanlah nona-nona bangsawan, Kim Jaejoong! Kau polisi!" Yunho membuka mulutnya tak percaya, "Kau mengataiku brengsek hanya karena luka kecil itu? Apa kau tahu arti sebuah luka bagi seorang polisi?"

Jaejoong mengambil segelas kopi yang sudah dibuat Yunho untuknya, "Masalahnya.. yang membuat luka ditanganku bukanlah penjahat! Tapi seorang pimpinan mesum yang ingin berniat jahat padaku.."

"APA?" Yunho tercengang sesaat lalu terkekeh kemudian. "Pimpinan mesum yang berniat jahat padamu? Kau benar-benar bawahan yang unik! Aku kagum padamu.."

Yunho menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya kesal, "Jika besok kau tidak menghadap dan memberi laporan apa yang sudah kau kerjakan hari ini, kau kupecat!"

Yunho meletakan cangkir kopinya dan berjalan keluar.

"Kau tidak bisa memecatku!"

"Oh, ya! Rapihkanlah barang-barangmu dari tempat ini mulai besok pagi.." Yunho hendak menutup pintunya, namun..

"Aku diperkosa..." ucapan Jaejoong tepat menghantam ulu hati Yunho. Namja tampan bermata musang itu segera membalikan badannya dan menatap punggung rapuh jaejoong yang sedang menatap kejendela.

Wajah cantiknya menerawang dan bibirnya bergetar hebat saat ia mengatakan itu.

"Aku diperkosa oleh salah satu dari mereka.."

Jaejoong membalikan badannya dan membiarkan sebutir air mata mengalir dari pipi indahnya. "Aku satu-satunya saksi mata dari kejadian itu, jadi kau tidak bisa memecatku begitu saja! Karena hanya aku yang tahu wajah salah satu dari mereka.."

Jaejoong menyeka air matanya. "Aku bisa mati jika teman-temanku dikepolisian mengetahui hal ini! Maka aku tak membiarkan mereka memeriksa tubuhku saat itu.."

Yunho mengepalkan tangannya hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih.

"Itulah mengapa aku jadi seperti ini.."

Yunho ingin sekali menghapus air mata yang mengalir dari pipi namja didepannya saat ini. Tapi tubuhnya tak mau bergerak.

"Maaf, terimakasih sudah mau mendengar ceritaku.."

Jaejoong menegak kopinya sampai habis. Sementara kristal bening tak bisa berhenti mengalir dari mata indahnya. Membuat hati Yunho terasa sangat sakit.

'_**Siapapun orang itu, aku pasti akan membuat dia membayar semuanya, Jae! Pasti!'**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

FF Yunjae/Only You #2

Genre : Romance, action, etc

.

.

**-Toho Police Centre-**

Yunho berjalan dengan tegap dan penuh kharisma hingga membuat beberapa pegawai wanita membisik-bisikan dirinya sambil sesekali tersenyum menyapa.

"Pimpinan yang baru sangat tampan! Kalau aku jadi penjahatnya, pasti rela menyerahkan diri untuk diintrogasi lebih jauh.. hihihi.."

Bisik-bisik terus merambat, membuat kuping Jaejoong terasa gatal dan panas. Iapun memilih memakai earphone-nya dan mendengarkan beberapa lagu.

"Pagi pimpinan!" Changmin dan yang lainnya segera berdiri dan membungkuk hormat saat melihat Yunho masuk kedalam ruangan.

"Pagi!" Yunho mengangguk, namun matanya malah terarah pada sosok cantik yang sedang mengetikan sesuatu dilaptop dengan earphone berbulu dikedua telinganya.

Changmin menyadari kearah mana tatapan Yunho, iapun segera menyenggol bahu jaejoong dengan sikunya. "Heh.. hehh.."

Jaejoong yang tidak tahu dengan kehadiran Yunho hanya mendongak menatap Changmin, "Apa?"

"Itu!" mulut Changmin mengerucut kearah Yunho, "Ituu..."

"Hah?" Jaejoong menoleh dan mendapati Yunho sedang melingkarkan kedua tangannya didada, memandangnya dengan wajah masam.

Jaejoong tidak menyapa dan malah mengabaikannya. Namja cantik itu memilih untuk melanjutkan ketikannya. Changmin, Junsu dan yang lainnya hanya bisa melotot tak percaya. Namja cantik itu semakin 'dingin' dari hari kehari.

Yunho hanya merengut melihat seorang bawahannya tampak tidak perduli dengan kedatangannya. "Kim jaejoong! Keruanganku sekarang.."

Yunho segera masuk kedalam. Sementara Changmin sudah menarik Jaejoong masuk dengan paksa.

"Kau mau dipecat? Kau cuek sekali jadi orang!" Changmin mendorong punggung Jaejoong untuk masuk kedalam ruangan Yunho. "Laksanakan perintah Pimpinan dengan baik, arraso?"

Changmin mengedip kecil dan segera menutup pintunya.

"Ada apa kau memanggilku?"

"Aku senang kau memakai seragammu kembali!" Yunho menunjuk kursi didepan meja Yunho, "Duduk! Aku ingin memberi tugas penting padamu!"

Alis Jaejoong terangkat sebelah, "Tugas penting?"

"Kita berdua akan mendatangi seorang informan yang mau dibayar dengan harga tinggi mengenai misi yang akan dilakukan 'Black Rose'.."

Mata bulat jaejoong membelalak sempurna, mendadak wajahnya menjadi sangat serius. "Apa kau yakin dia informan yang terpercaya dan bukan penjebak?"

"Dia bisa mengetahui alamat email rahasiaku! Juga mengetahui semua data kepolisian dengan baik!" Yunho menunjukkan sebuah kertas yang ia print dari email rahasianya. "Dia seorang mahasiswa! Dia hacker jenius dan berhasil membajak ID salah seorang anggota 'Black Rose'.."

Tangan jaejoong terkepal, "Kapan dan dimana kita mendatangi infroman itu?"

Jaejoong sudah tidak sabar lagi. "Aku rela membayar berapapun yang orang itu inginkan jika ia mau memberitahu dimana mereka akan beraksi selanjutnya!"

.

.

"Kau sudah siap?" Jaejoong bertanya kepada Yunho didalam kamar ganti kepolisian. Mereka harus menyamar sebagai mahasiswa karena permintaan informan itu.

"Sebentar.." Yunho merasa agak aneh saat ia keluar dari kamar ganti dan memperlihatkan penampilannya kepada Jaejoong. Mulut namja cantik itu agak terbuka saat melihat pimpinannya berubah 'wujud' menjadi mahasiswa dan berjalan kearahnya.

"Kenapa? Apa aku terlihat aneh?" Yunho mengenakan stelan kaos dengan kemeja yang tidak dikancing. Juga jenas hitam robek-robek dan sebuah tas selempang hitam. Dia benar-benar tampan dan tidak terlihat seperti kepala polisi Seoul.

"Tidak! Kau hanya terlihat lebih tampan dari biasanya.." Jaejoong menaikan buku-buku dilengannya yang hampir saja jatuh. Ia sendiri memakai jaket merah dengan syal yang menutupi wajahnya. Juga kaca mata dan sebuah tas kecil.

"Ayo! Dia pasti sudah menunggu didalam cafe.."

.

.

"Kami sudah memasukkan permintaan uang yang kau butuhkan kedalam rekeningmu!" Yunho menunjukkan struk rekeningnya, "Sekarang cepat katakan informasi yang kau miliki!"

Namja putih berhidung besar dengan sedikit jerawat dipipinya itu tampak santai sambil memakan lolipopnya. Ia memakai jaket dengan tudung biru sambil menatap Jaejoong dari tadi.

"Apa ada yang aneh dengan wajahku?" Jaejoong merasa risih saat namja bertudung itu melihatnya terus-terusan.

"Kau sangat cantik! Pantas saja kau menjadi korban kebiadan mereka.."

Kata-kata namja bertudung itu membuat Jaejoong merasa 'panas'. "Jaga kata-katamu, brengsek!"

"Jae, jangan emosi!" Yunho menahan bahu Jaejoong yang sudah akan berdiri dan hendak memukul mahasiswa informan mereka. Tapi dengan ucapannya itu, membuktikan bahwa ia bukan hacker sembarangan karena mengetahui sebuah rahasia yang lain.

"Dari mana kau tahu?" Yunho masih menahan tubuh jaejoong karena takut namja cantik itu akan berulah tiba-tiba. "Padahal Jaejoong tidak pernah memberitahu siapa-siapa selain aku!"

Namja manis itu malah tertawa sambil mengemut lolipopnya dengan gembira, "Dia memberitahukan pemerkosaannya padamu? Apa kalian berpacaran?"

"Jangan memperkeruh suasana!" Yunho dan Jaejoong benar-benar dibuat kesal oleh 'remja' itu. "Cepat katakan informasi yang kami butuhkan!"

Pemuda itu mengangguk, "Baik! Ditempat ini.."

Ia memberikan sebuah foto dimana misi Black Rose selanjutnya. Baik Jaejoong dan Yunho segera berebut mengambilnya.

"Sebuah kampus? Kyuhe University?"

"Tempat itu adalah kampusku! Besok malam, misi rahasia mereka untuk melenyapkan dosen sejarahku akan dilaksanakan! Dosen sejarahku adalah pengedar narkoba kelas kakap yang tidak pernah diketahui polisi karena mafia Black Rose berada dibalik sosoknya!"

"Tapi besok, mereka sudah berencana untuk membunuh dosenku karena ia berkali-kali melakukan kegagalan selama transaksi. Sayangnya, dosen tercintaku itu sama sekali tidak tahu jika dirinya akan dibunuh.."

"Kyuhe University?" Jaejoong mulai teringat akan sesuatu, "Apa kau adalah Cho Kyuhyun? Hacker handal yang juga pernah memberitahu tentang misi Black Rose selanjutnya pada Appaku?"

Namja berusia dua puluh tahun itu terenyak, lalu mengangguk. "Ya, aku pernah bekerja sama sekali dengannya! Setelah itu ia berhasil menembak mati salah satu anggota mafia, itulah kenapa Black Rose mengincar keluarga Kim.."

Tangan Jaejoong gemetar, dadanya mendadak terasa sakit. "Jadi, appa.."

"Mian," Kyu menundukan kepalanya memberi hormat, "Aku sama sekali tak bermaksud buruk! Aku hanya ingin bertukar informasi karena aku sangat-sangat membutuhkan uang.."

"Yang kau lakukan sudah bagus!" Yunho menyudahi pembicaraan ini. "Jae, sebaiknya kita pergi! Kita harus bersiap-siap untuk misi besok!"

Jaejoong merasa berat hati meninggalkan Kyuhyun, masih banyak yang ingin ia tanyakan pada remaja itu.

"Jae, kita harus bergegas!"

Jaejoong akhirnya menggangguk,

"Sampai jumpa lagi!" Kyuhyun melihat struk rekening dari Yunho dan tersenyum melihat jumlah uang yang akan didapatkannya.

.

.

"Jadi besok kita akan beraksi?" Junsu bertanya pada Changmin saat Yunho mempresentasikan apa yang akan mereka lakukan, "Tidakkah ini berbahaya? Aku jadi teringat ketika pernyergapan bersama pimpinan Kim! Dan dua hari kemudian, keluarga Kim dibantai dengan sangat sadis.."

Changmin menggeleng, "Tidak! Tidak akan ada lagi korban yang tidak bersalah mati kali ini! Sudah cukup!"

Changmin teringat wajah frustasi dan histeris Jaejoong. Dimana-mana ada darah yang berceceran diseluruh kediaman keluarga Kim saat itu. "Aku tak pernah melihat Jaejoong seterpuruk itu! Dia hampir gila! Dan tak akan kubiarkan ini terjadi lagi untuk kedua kalinya.."

Tangan Changmin terkepal, "Black Rose harus dibantai! Mereka sudah memberikan penyiksaan dan luka yang teramat dalam untuk Jaejoong! Aku tak akan memaafkannya.."

.

.

Para polisi itu menghabiskan banyak waktu mereka hingga malampun akhirnya tiba. Beberapa dari mereka memutuskan untuk lembur dan tidur didalam kantor. Begitupun dengan Yunho, Jaejoong, Changmin, Junsu dan lainnya.

Jaejoong bahkan sampai terkantuk-kantuk hingga tak sengaja kepalanya membentur ujung laptopnya sendiri.

"Aww..." Jaejoong mengelus-ngelus jidatnya.

"Kopi?" Yunho menawarkan secangkir kopi dan meletakannya diatas meja Jaejoong. "Sudah ketemu tempat dimana Dosen Choi menyembunyikan narkobanya didalam kampus?"

Jaejoong menunjuk sebuah ruangan didekat gudang kampus, "Disini! Kabarnya itu tempat pembuangan, tak ada mahasiswa yang kesana.."

"Menurut informasi, ruangan itu adalah ruang bawah tanah yang menuju sebuah gua dan menembus ketempat pembuangan sampah!"

"Benarkah?" Yunho tersentak kaget, lalu duduk disebelah kursi Jaejoong. Sementara Changmin dan Junsu sudah 'tepar' karena mereka terus bekerja tanpa henti sejak tadi.

Yunho memperhatikan posisi tempat persembunyian itu, "Kita tidak tahu seluk beluk tempat ini! Jika mereka mencoba lari keruang bawah tanah, itu berarti kita harus menyiapkan puluhan pasukan bersenjata di tempat pembuangan! Untuk bersiaga.."

Jaejoong mengangguk, "Ini kesempatan kita untuk menangkap mereka! Tidak boleh gagal.."

Jaejoong sudah mencetak denah kampus itu dengan detail dan dilengkapi beberapa catatan. Besok pagi-pagi sekali mereka sudah harus berjaga-jaga. Yunho, Changmin, Junsu dan beberapa anggota polisi lain akan menyamar. Sementara Jaejoong akan tetap mengawasi dan memberi komando kepada para pasukan. Ia akan ditemani Jinki dan Yesung.

"Tidurlah! Matamu sudah sangat merah.." Yunho masih mengerjakan pekerjaannya, "Lebih baik kau tidur disofa kerjaku! Itu akan lebih nyaman.."

"Tumben kau baik padaku.." Jaejoong tersenyum meledek, "Tidak berniat memecatku lagi?"

"Kau menggodaku?"

"Tidak.." Jaejoong merebahkan dirinya diatas sofa, punggung dan lehernya sakit karena ia sangat lelah hari ini. "Benar tidak apa-apa aku tidur disini?"

"Heumm~" Yunho mengangguk, ia masih fokus menatap latopnya.

"Baik, aku tidur sekarang.." Jaejoongpun memejamkan matanya. Tak berapa lama suara dengkuran halusnya terdengar. Yunho memandang wajah Jaejoong untuk sesaat sebelum akhirnya meneruskan pekerjaannya.

Sudah dua jam berlalu dan waktu hampir menunjukkan pukul dua pagi. Yunho masih saja memikirkan banyak hal dalam pikirannya. Tapi isakan yang mengalir dari mulut jaejoong mengalihkan pikirannya.

"Hiks.. jangan..." Jaejoong terisak dalam tidurnya,

"Jae?" Yunho segera mendekati Jaejoong dan menyadari peluh telah membasahi kening namja cantik itu. "Kau kenapa?"

"Hiks.. jangan lakukan ini.." Jaejoong gelisah dan menangis, ia mencekram pakaiannya sendiri,

"Jae?" Yunho menyentuh tangan lembut jaejoong dan menyeka keringat diwajahnya. "Lupakanlah!"

Yunho mendekap wajah Jaejoong dan membawanya kepelukannya. "Lupakan semua itu! Kau berhak hidup bahagia. Kau masih punya orang-orang yang menyukaimu.."

Yunho membenarkan posisi tidur Jaejoong dan menghapus air mata yang mengalir dipipinya. "Tidurlah! Tak akan ada lagi orang yang berani 'menyentuhmu' selama aku berada disampingmu.."

Yunho melepas jasnya dan menyelimuti Jaejoong yang sudah mulai tenang. Ia tak menyangka jika salah satu bawahannya baru saja bangun dan hendak mengambil air minum saat melihat Yunho mendekap dan menyeka air mata Jaejoong.

"Jangan bilang kalau.." Junsu membekap mulutnya tak percaya, matanya melotot lebar. "Pimpinan menyukai Jaejoong? Omooo..."

.

.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

FF Yunjae/Only You #3

Genre : Romance, action, etc

.

.

**-Toho Police Centre-**

.

Puluhan polisi berjaga-jaga ditempat tersembunyi. Termasuk Jaejoong dan kawan-kawannya. Kini namja cantik itu berada disalah satu atap gedung yang paling dekat dengan kampus.

"Lapor, pimpinan! Kami sudah berada dilokasi yang direncanakan.." Jaejoong mencoba memantau keadaan dengan beberapa cctv yang telah terpasang dibanyak tempat.

"_Bagus! Terusi awasi keadaan.." _

Yunho menyamar menjadi mahasiswa yang sedang membaca buku di sebuah bangku taman. Ia berpura-pura mendengarkan musik. Tak jauh darinya, Changmin tampak mundar mandir di sekitar cafe. Ia menyamar menjadi pelayan pengantar makanan.

"Kita tidak tahu mereka akan beraksi kapan! Mungkin juga ikut menyamar seperti kita! Menurut informasi, usia para anggota sangat beraneka ragam. Kemungkinan mereka menyamar menjadi mahasiswa, dosen, tukang rumput, ataupun petugas kebersihan.."

Jaejoong mengangguk, "Kami akan terus memantau.."

Yunho menghentikan percakapannya dan berpindah lokasi. Ia mulai menelusuri koridor kampus yang agak sepi. Sudah enam jam berlalu semenjak mereka mengontrol tempat ini. Tapi masih tak ditemukan keanehan. Lalu matanya mulai mengarah pada sosok yang berjalan kearahnya. Sosok bertudung biru dengan es krim berukuran besar ditangannya.

'_Cho kyuhyun, pintar sekali actingmu seolah-olah tak mengenalku..'_

Yunho tersenyum sinis saat informannya benar-benar cuek dan tidak melihat kearahnya sedikitpun. Yunhopun memilih untuk memasuki perpustakaan kampus. Dari tempat itu, ia bisa melihat kesegala arah.

"Black Rose, kami akan segera meringkusmu.."

.

.

Jaejoong merebahkan dirinya diatas kursi setelah berdiri cukup lama. Dengan seragam lengkap dan pistol yang berada disakunya, ia memutuskan untuk bersiaga jika mereka harus segera bertindak.

Mata Jaejoong tak berhenti mengawasi dosen sejarah yang bernama Mungsoo itu. Choi Mungsoo, duda kaya yang tampan namun sangat brengsek mengingat dialah pengedar narkoba yang telah membuat mahasiswanya overdosis.

"Tidak ada yang aneh! Apa benar informasi yang mengatakan mereka akan datang sore ini itu benar?" Yesung terus mengamati monitor CCTV, "Kurasa informasi itu bohong belaka, ini sudah melewati waktu penyergapan.."

"Yesung! Diam.." Jaejoong menghentikan ucapan Yesung, ia mulai mengamati gerak-gerik seorang pengantar paket yang baru saja melewati koridor kampus. "Siapa dia? Kenapa wajahnya tak terlihat?"

Yesung memanyunkan bibirnya dan menatap orang itu. "Dia memakai topi! Poninya terlalu panjang hingga menutupi mata dan hidungnya! Jadi wajahnya tidak terlihat.."

Jaejoong mencurigai pria itu. Kulit putihnya terlalu aneh untuk ukuran seorang pengantar paket yang sering panas-panasan dengan motornya. Langkahnya juga terlalu kaku.

"Dia sangat aneh.."

Pria itu terus berjalan dengan bingkisan berwarna hitam ditangannya. Ia melangkah dengan postur tubuh yang tegap dan kaku.

"Meski Black Rose selalu menutupi wajahnya setiap kali mereka bertindak," jaejoong menggertakan giginya, "Tapi aku tak bisa melupakan wajah salah seorang dari para anggota biadap itu.."

Mata Jaejoong terarah pada tato dilengan kanan pria pengantar bingkisan. Dengan tangan bergetar, ia memberitahu Yunho.

"_Pim.. pimpinann..."_

"Jaejoong? Ada apa?" Yunho merasakan ada yang tidak beres dengan suara Jaejoong.

"_Orang itu..."_

Jantung Yunho bertalu dengan sangat keras. Siap mendengarkan apa yang diucapkan Jaejoong selanjutnya. _"..dia menyamar sebagai pengantar paket dan berjalan kearah ruang dosen.."_

"Changmin! Kekoridor bagian selatan!" Yunho segera bertindak.

"Salah satu dari mereka menyamar jadi tukang pengantar paket.." Yunho berteriak dan segera berlari kearah koridor yang tak jauh dengan dirinya berada. Pistol yang ia sembunyikan didalam tas segera diayunkan mengingat tak ada siapa-siapa didalam sana.

Sebagian besar mahasiswa memang sudah pulang.

"Angkat tanganmu!" Yunho mengarahkan pistolnya kepada seorang pengantar paket berseragam biru itu. Topi dan poni menghalangi mata orang itu. "Apa yang kau bawa ditanganmu? Cepat letakan dibawah!"

Namja pengantar paket itu hanya terdiam. Sementara Junsu dan Changmin sudah berlari dari arah berlawanan dan ikut menodongkan pistol.

"Angkat tanganmu keatas!" Changmin berteriak keras.

Tapi hanya senyuman yang dilayangkan pria 'dingin' itu.

"_Gerak gerik kalian sudah terbaca.." _ia menyeringai kecil._"Binggo!"_ ucapannya dengan tawa yang terbahak-bahak. Tak lama kemudian, terdengar lima titik ledakan yang membuat beberapa bagian didalam kampus runtuh dan menimbulkan kebakaran.

Teriakan para mahasiswa membuat suasana menjadi ricuh. Ledakan demi ledakan terdengar, membuat Jaejoong dan beberapa pasukan keamanan lainnya bergegas keluar dengan wajah cemas.

"Yesung! Kamu dan yang lain kearah sana! Jinki! Kamu kearah timur!" jaejoong mengatur mereka semua, "Biar aku kearah selatan.."

Jaejoong menarik pistolnya dan bergegas pergi kearah selatan.

Sementara dilain pihak, ruang dosen sudah diledakan. Banyak dari para dosen itu kini terluka. Salah satunya adalah Choi Mungsoo. Tangannya berdarah, terkena serpihan kaca. Tapi dengan cepat, ia berlari kearah koridor. Berusaha menahan darahnya yang cukup banyak keluar.

"_Kau tidak bisa kabur!"_

Beberapa anggota Black Rose sudah berdiri dibelakangnya. Tangan salah satu dari mereka membawa sebuah senapan api.

"_Ini hukumanmu, Choi Mungsoo!"_

Bunyi desingan peluru hanyalah suara tak berarti ditengah reruntuhan dan teriakan panik penghuni kampus. Peluru-peluru itu bersarang tepat didalam kepala Choi Mungsoo. Tubuhnya pun jatuh bersimbah darah. Menggenangi lantai kampus Kyuhe University.

"_Ayo kita pergi! Polisi sudah mengepung tempat ini.."_

"_Tapi Pimpinan! Bagaimana dengan 'L'?"_

"_Biarkan dia mencari sendiri jalan keluarnya!"_

Salah satu member Black Rose seakan tidak setuju dengan jawaban pimpinan mereka. Ia masih memikirkan salah satu teman mereka yang bertugas menjadi pengantar paket yang sengaja mereka siapkan untuk mengecohkan perhatian para polis. Tapi kini ia tak bisa apa-apa selain menuruti perintah pimpinannya.

.

.

Jaejoong sudah mendatangi tempat dimana Changmin dan Junsu tengah terbatuk-batuk karena asap hasil ledakan.

"Changmin! Junsu! Kemana penjahat itu?"

"Uhukk.. uhukk.." Changmin tampak tersengal-sengal, "Iaaa... uhukk.. pergii.. kearah gudang kampus.. uhukk.. uhuk.."

Jaejoong mengangguk dan segera berlari, tapi ucapan Junsu membuatnya menoleh kebelakang lagi.

"Jae... pimpinan juga sedang mengejarnyaa..." Junsu menepuk-nepuk dadanya yang terasa sakit. Asap hasil ledakan itu bagai racun yang mencekik tenggorokannya.

"Ia sendiriaann... uhukk.." Junsu mencoba berdiri namun gagal. "Kau harus menyelamatkannyaa..."

Jaejoong menggangguk lagi, "Kalian tenang saja. Bantuan akan segera datang.."

Ia memutuskan untuk berlari kearah gudang. Kakinya sedikit bergetar setiap kali mengingat kalau Yunho sedang mengejar pembunuh keluarga sekaligus pemerkosa dirinya seorang diri. Bagaimana jika Yunho sampai gagal menangkapnya? Bagaimana jika ia sampai terbunuh?

"DAMN!"

.

.

Yunho masih mengenakan kemeja dan jeansnya. Dengan pistol dikedua tangannya, ia berusaha mengejar pria yang tampak berusia sama dengannya. Meski hanya sedikit dari wajahnya yang terlihat, tapi ia yakin bahwa pria itu adalah pria yang sangat tampan. 

Suara nafas Yunho terdengar berat, ia sudah sampai didalam gudang dan melihat sebuah lantai yang terbuka, menuju ruang bawah tanah.

"Jadi orang itu didalam?" Yunhopun memasuki lantai yang berlobang dengan diameter berukuran satu meter. Dengan keberanian tertinggi, ia meloncat dan tubuhnya jatuh tepat di sebuah ruangan yang cukup besar.

"Jadi ini lorong bawah tanah itu? Uhukkk.. uhukk.." Yunho terbatuk saat debu dan udara pengap membuat dadanya merasa sesak. "Dimana 'dia' berada?"

Dengan sangat hati-hati, Yunho memasuki lorong bawah tanah itu. Hanya cahaya dari sinar ponsel yang membantu penglihatannya. Lorong itu terlalu gelap.

"Tunjukan dirimu!" Yunho berteriak kearah kegelapan. Tapi tak ada tanda-tanda pergerakan sedikitpun. "Pengecut! Beraninya hanya bersembunyi.."

Yunho melangkah dengan hati-hati. Ia sudah semakin jauh dari lorong. "Keluar dan tunjukkan dirimu!"

Masih tak ada pergerakan. Ketika melangkah kedepan lagi, sesuatu mendesis dibawah kakinya. Yunho tercengang kaget dan mengarahkan ponselnya kebawah. Tepat ketika sebuah ular berwarna kuning belang-belang memamerkan lidah berbisanya.

Yunho terjatuh. Begitu banyak ular berbisa berada dihadapannya. Mereka mendesis dan melata mendekati Yunho.

"Sial!" Ia tak menyangka ternyata dirinya sudah terjebak oleh permainan 'Black Rose'.

Dengan sigap, Yunho mengambil kembali ponsel dan pistolnya yang sempat terjatuh ditanah dan berjalan mundur. Namun seseorang sudah mengunci pintunya dan membuatnya terkurung didalam.

Lubang pintu yang berada diatasnya itu sulit untuk dicapai. Ia harus melompat lebih dari satu meter untuk menggapai daun pintunya.

"YAA! Buka pintunyaaa!" Yunho berteriak dari dalam. Ponselnya tak bisa digunakan, sinyalnya hilang.

Yunho mencoba mencari jalan keluar lain. Tapi segerombolan ular itu makin mendekat dan terus mendesis kearahnya.

.

.

"Yunho! Yunhooo!" Jaejoong sudah mencapai gudang kampus yang sangat berantakan itu. Dilantai bawah gudang itu ada sebuah pintu yang kini terkunci.

"Apa kau didalam?" Jaejoong segera mendudukan dirinya dan membuka slot pintu yang semula terkunci. "Yunho!"

Jaejoong berteriak dan membuka pintunya. Ia melihat Yunho yang berada dibawah sana. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Yunho yang sedang menembakkan peluru kepada ular-ular itu segera mendongak. Ia tampak gembira saat melihat wajah Jaejoong diatas sana.

"Jae, kaukah itu?"

"Ya~ ini aku!" Jaejoong hendak mengulurkan tangannya membantu Yunho untuk naik, tapi sesuatu dibelakang kepalanya menghentikan tindakannya.

"_Apa kabar, honey?" _suara yang sangat diingat Jaejoong sekalipun didalam mimpi buruknya kini bisa didengarnya lagi.

Deg~

Jaejoong merasakan keringatnya mengalir deras, "Kau!"

"_Ya, kau pasti mengingat dengan baik suaraku bukan!?"_ namja dibelakang Jaejoong sudah menodongkan pistolnya dikepalanya. _"Bagaimana keadaanmu setelah kita bersenang-senang terakhir kalinya?"_

Jaejoong merasa tubuhnya bergetar, tapi dengan sekuat tenaga ia menahan agar rasa takutnya tidak terlihat. "Kau pria brengsek! Kau akan mati dengan sangat mengenaskan!"

"_Oh~ honey, baby! Jangan menyumpahiku seperti itu!"_ namja bertopi itu sudah mendekatkan wajahnya dipipi Jaejoong. Dengan satu tangannya ia menangkup dagu Jaejoong dan menjilat pipinya.

"JANGAN DEKATI AKU!" Jaejoong berteriak, membuat Yunho menembakkan pelurunya keatap gudang hingga beberapa serpihan kayu dan debu terjatuh.

"JANGAN MACAM-MACAM DENGAN JAEJOONG! HADAPI AKU SEKARANG JUGA!" Yunho mengacungkan tangannya keatas, tapi ia hanya bisa melihat sedikit bagian dari tubuh Jaejoong. Ia hanya bisa melihat ujung kaki dan tangannya saja.

Namja bernama 'L' itu tertawa, "Baiklah! Tampaknya kau sudah menemukan pacar baru setelah kita 'bersenang-senang', honey! Jadi tolong sampaikan salamku pada dewa kematian kalau begitu!"

Dengan satu tendangannya, tubuh Jaejoong didorong masuk kedalam lubang bawah tanah itu dan menguncinya dari luar.

Jaejoong jatuh menimpa tubuh Yunho. "Maaf.."

Jaejoong segera mengangkat tubuhnya sendiri dan membantu Yunho untuk berdiri. "Apa ada yang terluka?"

Yunho meringis merasakan ngilu pada lututnya, "Gwenchana~"

Ia berbohong dan lebih memilih menghadapi masalah yang lebih berat lagi. "Tapi ada yang lebih buruk dari 'manusia hantu' diatas sana!"

Yunho menyorotkan cahaya ponselnya pada ular-ular yang masih mendesis dan menjulurkan lidah berbisanya.

"Dari mana ular sebanyak itu?" wajah Jaejoong tercengang untuk sesaat, tubuhnya membeku. "Apa kita akan mati?"

Yunho menggeleng, "Tidak!"

Ia mulai meraba-raba dinding batu disekitarnya. "Aku menduga pasti ada jalan lain! Ayo kita cari!"

"Maksudmu jalan rahasia?" Jaejoong masih bergidik dan kaget melihat ular-ular itu. Mereka terus mendekat. Ia juga mulai mencari-cari pintu atau jalan keluar lain selain lubang tertutup yang berada diatas mereka.

"Tidak ada apa-apa selain dinding padat itu!" jaejoong menyorot kesegala arah, "Dan ularnya makin mendekat!"

Yunho memungut sesuatu yang tampak seperti dua potongan magnet yang sangat besar diujung ruangan dimana mereka berada. Ia tersenyum lebar. Tampaknya pengetahuan yang dimiliknya semasa studinya di Amerika sangat berguna.

"Sepertinya kita akan selamat!" serunya, mengusap-usap puncak kepala Jaejoong yang rambutnya sudah basah karena udara panas dan situasi mencekam yang mereka alami. "Tenanglah! Kita pasti bisa keluar!"

.

.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

FF Yunjae/Only You #4

Genre : Romance, action, etc

.

.

**~ Kyuhe University ~**

.

"Bagaimana? Apa kalian menemukan Jaejoong dan pimpinan?" Changmin berlari setelah berhasil keluar dari ledakan dan asap yang mengepung mereka ketika berada didalam gedung. Ia berhasil memapah Junsu dan mendudukannya didalam mobil ambulance yang baru saja tiba.

Yesung menggeleng, "Lorong bawah tanah tertutup dari kedua sisi. Kami tak berhasil menemukan mereka berdua. Apa yang harus kita lakukan Changmin?"

Namja bertubuh tinggi itu tampak semakin cemas. Ia takut terjadi sesuatu yang buruk dengan mereka berdua.

"Sekali lagi kita dikalahkan Black Rose. Kurang ajar, mereka benar-benar cerdik!"

Junsu terbatuk, terlalu banyak asap yang masuk kedalam paru-parunya. "Changmin, mungkinkah mereka terjebak di lorong bawah tanah? Bukankah Yunho sempat mengejarnya sampai kegudang?"

"Mungkin saja, kalau begitu.." Changmin membantu Junsu mengenakan masker oksigen yang akan membantu pernafasannya setelah ledakan bom yang hampir membunuh anggota kepolisian dan masyarakat sipil. "Tunggulah dan beristirahatlah disini. Aku dan Yesung akan mencari pimpinan dan Jaejoong.."

"Tidak perlu, Changmin. Kami sudah kembali!" Jaejoong memapah Yunho yang terlihat sedikit mengernyit kesakitan pada kaki kirinya.

"Kalian kembali?" Yesung ikut membantu pimpinan mereka dan berniat untuk membawa Yunho masuk kedalam ambulance.

"Tidak perlu, kakiku hanya terkilir. Masih banyak warga sipil yang membutuhkan ambulance. Cepat bantu mereka, Yesung! Biar Jaejoong saja yang merawatku!"

Jaejoong langsung menatap pimpinannya dan menyadari sesuatu yang aneh diwajah Yunho. Pimpinannya itu sedang tersenyum diam-diam. "Kenapa aku harus merawatmu?"

Yunho menghentikan senyumnya yang sempat mengembang, "Aku terluka juga karena kau. Masa tidak mau merawat pimpinanmu yang sudah melindungimu?"

Jaejoong mencibir dan membuat bibirnya maju kedepan beberapa senti. Ia lalu mendudukan Yunho didalam mobil dan menarik celana jeansnya hingga lutut. Namja cantik itu bisa melihat noda darah dan luka baret yang kini menghitam tepat dibagian lutut Yunho. "Aku akan ambil kotak obat dulu!"

Jaejoong berjalan menuju lapangan yang dipenuhi mobil pemadam kebakaran, ambulance dan para perawat yang sedang mengobati warga sipil yang terkena reruntuhan. Banyak dari mereka mengalami luka-luka yang cukup berat. Tapi untungnya, tidak ada korban jiwa dalam penyerangan ini.

Para wartawan dan mediapun mulai berdesak-desakan. Kyuhe University kini mendadak sangat ramai meski kobaran api masih menyala-nyala. Dengan telaten, Jaejoong meneteskan alkohol dan memberi salep luka dilutut pimpinannya. Lalu membalut lutut Yunho dengan perban dan memasangkan plester dengan rapi.

"Sudah, lukanya akan hilang beberapa hari lagi. Jangan terkena air dan usahakan mengganti perbannya setiap malam.." Jaejoong menjelaskan, bersikap seolah-olah dirinya adalah perawat sungguhan.

Yunho mengangguk dan memeriksa perban yang melilit di lutut kaki kirinya. "Menurutku, kau lebih pantas menjadi perawat daripada seorang polisi!"

"Menjadi keduanya juga bagus," Jaejoong merapihkan kotak obat yang ia pinjam dari salah satu ambulance. "Aku pernah menjadi sukarelawan dirumah sakit. Jadi setidaknya aku tahu sedikit mengenai ilmu pengobatan.."

Jaejoong lalu menatap kondisi diTKP yang semakin lama semakin semrawut dan tak terkendali. "Sebaiknya kita segera pergi dari sini dan kembali ke markas besar. Terlalu banyak orang yang datang, jalanan akan sangat macet. Kita bisa terlambat memberikan laporan pada atasan!"

Yunho mengangguk setuju dan menyerahkan kunci mobilnya pada Jaejoong, "Kau bisa membantuku menyetir? Aku tidak bisa menginjak pedal gas karena kakiku.."

Jaejoong menerima kunci mobi Honda Jazz milik Yunho dan mengemudikannya hingga membawa mereka kembali kejalanan besar. Jaejoong sesekali melirik kearah Yunho yang sedang memberi perintah kepada bawahannya melalui ponsel miliknya. Ia terlihat sangat tampan dan berwibawa meskipun saat ini Yunho tidak sedang mengenakan seragam kepolisiannya.

"Baik, segeralah kekantor dan temui aku Changmin! Kurasa kita masih harus membereskan beberapa kekacauan hari ini.." Yunho mematikan ponselnya dan melemparkannya diatas jog mobil belakang.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Jaejoong menatap kearah Yunho yang tampak pucat dan ada gurat-gurat kelelahan diwajahnya. Ia tahu pimpinannya itu tidak tidur sejak semalam untuk menyiapkan penyergapan hari ini meski nyatanya misi mereka masih belum membuahkan hasil.

"Justru aku ingin menanyakan hal ini padamu?" kini gantian Yunho yang balik bertanya padanya. Dipandanginya wajah Jaejoong lekat-lekat meski namja cantik itu sedang berkonsentrasi untuk mengemudi. "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Memang apa yang bisa terjadi padaku?" Jaejoong tertawa hambar, "Tentu saja aku baik-baik saja.."

"Kau bertemu lagi dengan orang yang pernah memperkosamu, apa kau sungguh baik-baik saja?" pertanyaan Yunho membuat Jaejoong terkejut hingga dirinya harus menginjak pedal rem tiba-tiba dan membuat mereka berdua terguncang kedepan karena pemberhentian yang mendadak.

"Aku tak mau mengingat itu lagi," Jaejoong terlihat pucat dan mulai frustasi. Ia menjambak rambutnya sendiri dengan kedua tangannya. Kedua matanya tampak bergerak-gerak liar. Yunho tidak menyukai itu. Hatinya mendadak sakit.

"Maaf, bukan maksudku membawa traumamu kembali!" direngkuhnya pria cantik itu kedalam pelukannya. Yunho memeluknya dan membenamkan wajah indah Jaejoong dalam ceruk lehernya, "Jangan takut, aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun menodaimu lagi!"

"Tapi aku sudah ternoda, aku sudah.." air mata Jaejoong mulai turun perlahan demi perlahan. Tidak banyak. Tapi cukup membuat Yunho tahu bahwa sesuatu telah membuat namja cantik itu begitu kesakitan.

"Maka biarkanlah aku menghapus noda itu.." Yunho mengusap rambut belakang Jaejoong dan mengecup puncak kepalanya, "Dan menggantinya dengan cinta yang kumiliki.."

Wajah jaejoong menegang. Air matanya berhenti dan dirinya baru sadar dengan posisinya sendiri. Yunho.. memeluknya? Ini salah. Ini tidak mungkin. Pimpinan sedang memeluknya?

Jaejoong merasa telinga dan pandangannya saat ini sedang bermasalah. Ia tahu ini tidak mungkin. Pimpinannya bukan seorang homoseksual. Lagipula, mereka baru saja bertemu dan dekat karena masalah yang sedang dihadapi. "Apa maksudnya, pimpinan? Aku tidak mengeti.."

"Tampaknya.. aku sudah jatuh cinta padamu!" Yunho melepas pelukannya pada Jaejoong dan menatap namja yang lebih pendek beberapa senti darinya hingga ia harus sedikit menunduk.

"Apa?" Jaejoong tampak bingung dan linglung, "Aku.."

"Kenapa kau masih tidak mengingatku, Jae?" Yunho menekan ujung hidung Jaejoong dengan hidungnya dan membawa bibir merah tebalnya menuruni benda mungil berwarna merah milik anak buahnya.

"Mengingatmu?" kening Jaejoong berkerut. Namun dirinya tidak menampik ketika bibir Yunho menelusuri dagunya. Menciumnya pelan dan menelusuri bagian-bagian yang terpahat sempurna seolah-olah semua bagian itu memang diciptakan hanya untuk seorang Jung Yunho.

Jaejoong menutup matanya dikala bibir Yunho sudah mendominasi wajahnya dan mengeksplor bagian tubuhnya yang lain. Punggung Jaejoong tampak meliuk-liuk ketika tangan Yunho menekan tubuh belakangnya dan membawanya kedalam pelukan yang possesif.

Desahan demi desahan berhasil lolos keluar dari bibir Jaejoong ketika lidah yunho bertautan dengannya. Memberikan hawa panas yang berbeda dari kedua tubuh laki-laki yang sedang berciuman penuh nafsu.

Tangan Yunho yang berada dipunggung Jaejoong mulai beraksi dan memasuki seragam kepolisian Jaejoong. Membuatnya tampak kusut ketika laki-laki bermata musang itu bersikukuh menarik ujung seragam jaejoong dan membuat dua kancing bagian bawah Jaejoong terlepas.

"Ahh~" Jaejoong mendesah ketika tangan Yunho berhasil mengelus kulit punggung nya yang mulus dan hangat. Jaejoong terlihat sangat bergairah dan mengikuti gerakan tubuh Yunho dengan natural. Jika Yunho mulai menelusuri kulit leher Jaejoong dan memberikan tanda kemerahan disana, pemuda itu malah mengekspos leher jenjangnya dan mendekatkannya pada bibir Yunho. Seolah-olah mempermudah Yunho melakukannya.

Dan ketika satu jemari Yunho berhasil masuk kedalam celana dalam Jaejoong dan menyelip diantara kedua bongkahan padat dan kenyal, tubuh Jaejoong melonjak. Membuat Yunho kaget dan menatap wajah mungil pemuda dalam pelukannya.

Kedua mata Jaejoong tertutup dan deru nafasnya mendadak kencang tak terkendali.

"Jae, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Jaejoong tidak menjawab dan mendadak lemas. Yunho merasa jika mungkin ini adalah efek karena jemari Yunho berada didekat titik tersensitif Jaejoong. Hingga membuat bawahannya agak terguncang. Tanpa ragu-ragu, Yunhopun mencoba menelusuri kerutan berwarna pink yang berada dibawah tubuh Jaejoong dan memasukan salah satu jemarinya disana. Menelusupkannya hingga salah satu bagian tubuhnya sukses menyatu dengan Jaejoong.

Menyatu dan membuat isakan meluncur keluar dari pemuda yang tengah dipeluk Yunho. Tubuh Jaejoong berguncang dan ia mulai menangis keras.

"Aku mohon, jangann.."

Air mata kembali mengalir dari pipi Jaejoong. Ia mendongak dan memeluk Yunho dengan erat, "Jangan lakukan ini. Aku tidak mau.."

Jaejoong menggeleng dan menutup kedua matanya. Wajahnya tampak ketakutan dan bibirnya bergetar layaknya orang yang sedang kedinginan.

Yunho merasa sesuatu yang salah terjadi pada Jaejoong. Sesuatu yang ia rasa adalah gambaran dari pemerkosaan yang pernah terjadi pada Jaejoong. Pemuda cantik itu tiba-tiba bergetar dan menangis kencang. Ia menggeleng dan berteriak agar jangan melakukan ini padanya.

Dalam kepala Jaejoong, ia kembali menyaksikan wajah seseorang tengah menertawainya. Meludahi dan menjadikan tubuhnya bahan tertawaan yang menjijikan. Jaejoong hanya bisa menjerit ketika sesuatu memasuki tubuhnya. Sesuatu yang lain. Sesuatu yang keras dan padat. Juga besar dan menyakitkan. Sebuah pistol.

'_Apa kau tahu apa yang sedang merasuk didalam tubuhmu?'_

Sosok pemerkosa itu tertawa begis didekat telinganya, _'Sebuah pistol. Pistol yang sama yang telah membunuh adikku. Adikku yang telah dibunuh appamu ~"_

Jaejoong menjerit dan mulai memukul-mukul Yunho, "Tidak! Keluarkan! Keluarkan pistol itu darikuuu.."

'_Pistol ini juga yang kupakai untuk membunuh kedua orang tua dan menghabisi kakakmu. Dan pistol ini juga yang kupakai untuk memuaskanmu, honey~'_

Air mata Jaejoong mengalir dan jatuh mengenai leher Yunho yang menjadi sandaran kepalanya.

Yunho menepuk-nepuk punggung Jaejoong, menenangkannya. Tapi ia juga ingin mendengar segala hal yang dikatakan Jaejoong mengenai pemerkosaan itu. Ia ingin tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan sosok yang dicintainya. Sosok yang pernah menjadi mimpi-mimpi indahnya sejak ia kecil hingga saat ini.

Sosok yang selalu ingin ia jaga namun malah membiarkan sesuatu yang mengerikan terjadi pada hidupnya. Seandainya Yunho bisa lebih cepat datang ke Korea. Seandainya ia bisa lebih cepat menyelamatkan Jaejoong dan keluarga Kim. Ini semua tidak akan menjadi semiris dan setragis ini.

Teriakan jaejoong membuat Yunho semakin panik. Tampaknya jaejoong masih diluputi trauma dan menganggap Yunho adalah anggota Black Rose yang penah memperkosanya. Pemuda cantik itu semakin bringas dan tak sadar telah mencakar wajah Yunho hingga bekas cakaran tampak dipipinya.

"Ahh~" Yunho meringis ketika Jaejoong berhasil menyakitinya. "Jae, sudah! Maaf! Maafkan aku karena membuat traumamu kembali lagi.."

Yunho memeluk Jaejoong semakin erat ketika pemuda itu mencoba memukul kepalanya. Yunho menahan kedua tangan Jaejoong dan mencium pipinya yang basah. "Ini aku. Ini Yunho. Jung Yunho. Teman masa kecilmu, apa kau ingat?"

Jaejoong tampak lelah untuk menangis. Isakannya mulai mereda. Tapi kedua matanya yang menunjukan sorot ketakutan masih terasa jelas.

"Ini aku. Yunho yang pernah tinggal didekat rumahmu saat kau berlibur ketempat kakekmu. Apa kau ingat?" Yunho mengecup kedua mata Jaejoong dan tersenyum padanya. Mencoba mengingatkannya tentang kenangan indah yang pernah mereka alami sewaktu masih kecil.

Bola mata Jaejoong yang menampilkan gambaran kegelapan, kini mulai berubah. Ia mulai bisa menatap wajah Yunho seperti Jaejoongnya yang biasa.

"Kita pernah bermain rumah pohon bersama. Kau pernah mendorongku masuk kedalam kolam lumpur. Apa kau ingat?"

Sinar mata Jaejoong perlahan-lahan kembali. Air matanya telah benar-benar berhenti dan sebuah senyuman kini tertarik diujung bibirnya.

"Rumah pohon? Kolam lumpur?" Jaejoong berpikir sejenak dan tiba-tiba matanya berbinar-binar gembira. Seolah-olah ia adalah Jaejoongnya yang dulu tampak imut, manis, mungil dan cantik. "Apa kau Yunho siidiot berkutu yang tidak pernah keramasan?"

Yunho tertawa terpingkal-pingkal mendengar panggilan masa kecilnya dari bibir orang yang pernah telah menarik perhatiannya itu. "Ya, si idiot berkutu!"

"Sungguh itu kau?" Jaejoong tampak tak percaya, "Kau pindah dari Gwangju dan tidak pernah memberiku kabar. Dan ternyata.."

Tatapan Jaejoong kembali sendu ketika melihat bekas cakaran di pipi Yunho 'kecilnya', "Apa aku yang menyakitimu? Apa aku mencakarmu?"

Yunho menggeleng, namun jemari Jaejoong sudah menyentuh belas cakaran yang kini terasa perih dan panas. "Tidak apa-apa. Kau tak sengaja melakukannya.."

Jaejoong kembali duduk ketempatnya semula dan melihat pakaian seragam kepolisiannya yang berantakan dan sedikit sobek.

"Pria itu memperkosaku. Ia juga memberikan trauma yang sangat kuat padaku. Menyakitiku hingga berharap aku tidak pernah melupakan penyiksaan itu seumur hidup.." Jaejoong memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Mencegah dirinya memandang wajah Yunho. Ia malu. Malu dan sangat malu.

"Tidak ada yang bersisa dari diriku yang sekarang, yunho. Aku bukan lagi teman masa kecilmu yang dulu.." tubuh jaejoong bergetar.

"Aku bukan lagi Jaejoong yang polos, yang sering membuatkan kue untukmu. Aku bukan lagi Jaejoong periang, yang suka menemanimu bermain rumah pohon. Aku juga bukan lagi Jaejoong yang suci, yang dulu pernah berpura-pura menjadi istri masa kecilmu. Bermain-main sumpah pernikahan didalam gereja.."

Yunho menatap jaejoongnya yang sama sekali tidak punya semangat hidup. Semangat yang pernah dilihat ketika ia masih sangat kecil. Semangat yang direnggut dengan paksa dan dicabik dengan kejam dari tubuh orang yang paling ia cintai itu.

"Apa karena orang itu?" Yunho mendekati Jaejoong dan tidak tahan dengan setiap perkataan namja cantik itu yang terasa begitu menusuk.

"Apa karena pemerkosaan itu?" Yunho menarik tangan Jaejoong dan membuat wajah Jaejoong hanya berjarak beberapa mili dengannya.

"Jika memang dia telah memberikan luka yang teramat dalam.." Yunho merapihkan poni rambut jaejoong dan menyelipkan sebagian poninya ditelinga namja cantik itu. "Maka biarkan aku mengulangi setiap hal yang dilakukan pria itu padamu.."

Mata Jaejoong memantulkan bayangan wajah Yunho dan membuatnya tersikap atas semua perkataannya yang tidak pernah Jaejoong banyangkan akan dikatakan oleh seorang pemimpin sepertinya.

"Biarkan aku mengulangi segala hal yang ia lakukan padamu. Mengulangi setiap kesakitan dan teriakan putus asamu dengan kesakitan penuh nikmat.. juga teriakan penuh kelegaan.." Yunho mulai mencium kening Jaejoong dan menurunkan jog mobil namja cantik itu hingga pria dibawahnya bisa berbaring lebih nyaman.

"Biarkan aku menghapus setiap jejaknya ditubuhmu dan memberimu kehangatan yang baru. Kehangatan yang pernah kau berikan padaku ketika kita kecil dulu.."

Yunho mulai membuka semua kancing seragam Jaejoong tanpa membiarkan mata Jaejoong menoleh kearah lain selain kedua mata musangnya yang memancarkan sinar ketulusan yang hanya bisa dilihat Jaejoong.

"Biarkan aku menulis ulang memory kelammu dan menggantinya dengan kenangan kita. Apa kau keberatan?"

Jaejoong menggeleng dan membiarkan Yunho menurunkan resleting celananya tanpa luput memberikan ciuman penuh kehangatan dibibir plumnya.

"Tidak, jika itu kau.." Jaejoong membiarkan Yunho mencium dadanya dan meninggalkan jejak-jejak bibir seksinya dikulit mulus Jaejoong.

"Jika itu kau, aku tidak akan pernah keberatan.." Jaejoong mengusap bekas cakaran dipipi yunho dan menciumnya dengan hati-hati.

"Jika kau ingin menghapus kenangan buruk itu, maka lakukan apa yang telah ia lakukan padaku. Jika itu kau, aku tidak akan pernah menganggapnya sebagai rasa sakit.."

"Jika itu kau, aku akan menganggapnya sebagai kebahagian masa kecil yang akhirnya kembali lagi setelah sekian lama menghilang dalam hidupku.."

Jaejoong mendesah ketika Yunho mulai melepas pakaian menyamarnya dan meninggalkannya begitu saja dilantai mobil honda jazznya. Ia menyesal kenapa harus memilih mobil kecil ini tadi pagi. Kenapa ia tidak memakai mobil lain yang lebih besar? Tapi ia tidak perduli, bukankah tempat yang sempit justru terasa lebih nikmat?

"Aku akan mengulangnya, mengulang setiap kejadian yang pernah ia lakukan padamu.." Yunho tersenyum dan mengambil pistolnya. "Sekarang katakan, apa aku juga harus menggunakan ini?"

Mata Jaejoong membelalak lebar saat melihatnya. Ia teringat rasa sakit yang teramat sangat ketika benda itu masuk dan mengoyak tubuh bagian bawahnya.

"Jika kau ingin menghapus segala kenangan burukku, maka kau juga perlu menggunakannya.." Jaejoong tersenyum dan mengecup tangan kanan Yunho yang sedang memegang pistol. Entah kenapa, ia siap dengan apapun yang akan dilakukan Yunho.

Karena ia percaya. Jika Yunho tidak akan pernah menyakitinya. Tidak akan pernah menorehkan rasa sakit ditubuhnya. Ia percaya dan akan selalu percaya..

.

.

.

TBC


End file.
